


Waiting Games

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Harry/Ron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just has to keep waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Games

**Author's Note:**

> For wildmachinery, who requested it. I don't think it's quite as romantic as you were hoping.

It was cold outside, colder than he’d thought it was going to be. Harry flicked a warming charm under the collar of his robe and tightened his scarf before jamming his hands into his pockets and pressing on against the wind. At the edge of the lake, Ron met him with a present-a Chocolate Frog. Harry took the Frog with a smile and tucked the box into his pocket. “Coming in?”

“No time.” Ron had to practically yell to be heard against the wind. It was blustery on top of being cold and equaled out to being damned miserable. “I’ve got a meeting with my team in a few minutes. I just wanted to drop in and make sure you weren’t going crazy.”

“Why would I possibly go crazy?” Harry’s brittle smile let it be known that he was perfectly aware that he was, in fact, starting to lose his mind. He was locked up at Hogwarts until the rampant fighting along the boundaries of the school could die down. Everyone was trying to get to him. Half to kill him, the other half to demand answers as to why he hadn’t done his part, yet. He was as safe as he could be, and it was driving him out of his mind. “Any news?”

“Hermione says hello, and Neville thinks he may have found a lead on a new cell of Death Eaters.” Ron made a face on the last bit of information. “Not that we don’t have enough.”

“You’ll get them.” Harry’s tone let Ron know how much he honestly believed that. “Anything else?”

“Not right now. I’ll have more after the meeting.”

“So you’ll be back tonight?” Harry almost winced at how needy his voice sounded.

Ron smiled. “Yeah. I’ll be back. Keep a spot warm for me, okay?”

“Okay.” Harry couldn’t help but press his face into Ron’s hand when Ron cupped his cheek. “I just want it to be over, Ron.”

“I know.” Ron stepped forward and gave Harry a quick kiss on the mouth. “Just stay out of trouble until it’s time, okay?”

“I can’t promise that.”

“Then lie to me.”

Harry shook his head. “I can’t do that, either.”

Ron sighed. “You’re an impossible bastard.”

“Yeah.” Harry smiled a little. “Be safe.”

“I’ll do my best.” Ron stepped away, mounted his broom, and flew off with a quick wave.

Harry watched the flashes of light coming from the edge of the grounds and shook his head as he walked back into the castle. He’d get his chance. He only hoped it would arrive before his patience ran out.


End file.
